


Autobots

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A transformers rp
Relationships: BumblebeexClara
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee was having a break dancing competition with Bulkhead and his human

Moon was training and accidentally hit her leg too hard and it got dented " Ooow!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara just sighed and watched instead. She did not like dancing.

Ratchet brought her to his med bay and fixed his human right up.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol awe XD 

Bumblebee saw Clara and beeps running up to her and hugs her tight 

Moon Blushes and smiles " T-thank you Ratchet "  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
XD

Clara squeaked and she hugged Bee back. She wanted to see his sexy holoform.

Ratchet kissed her cheek and asked if she was ok now.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bumblebee nuzzles Clara gently careful of her tiny body using his radio to talk " Come follow me "

Moon Blushes darker and smiles nodding   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara nodded blushing at her Autobot and her crush Bee. She was so in love with him.

Ratchet kissed her injury of where he fixed it and he smiled warmly at her.

Bumblebee puts her down and walks to his burth room

Moon Blushes miserably embarrassed as she Whimpers alittle feeling wet and closes her legs holding her private scared he'll think she's hurt There 

>3O  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara waits impatiently wondering what he was gonna do.

Ratchet had other ideas though. He sniffed her womanhood and even took a lick an taste as he confirmed she was aroused by him. He smirked.

Bumblebee gently places her on his burth and smiles at her gentaly pinning her with a large digit

Moon Blushes miserably embarrassed letting out a small moan " R-ratchet?!"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Bee what’re you do?-“ was all Clara got out as she blushed and her eyes widened.

Ratchet picked her up bridal style cradling her as he brought her to his berth room.

Bumblebee smirks and spreads her tiny legs with his index fingers and licks her pussy with his giant blue tongue 

Moon Blushes and hangs onto his finger  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“H-How’d you know I was going commando down there? Also why’re you doing this? Ahh oh primus!” Clara moaned out.

Ratchet set her down gently on his berth and he climbed on top of her as he slurped up her juices eating her cunt out.

Bumblebee Chuckles and beeps " I can smell ya darling " He said in a cowboy man voice going back down and slipping the tip of his tongue inside her

Moon Blushes and moans throwing her head back " A-ahhhn! Ratchet!? Aha!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara gripped the sides of his berth as she screamed in pleasure as tears of lust ran down her cheeks and she mewled.

Ratchet smirked as he slid his tongue inside coiling and wrapping his wet muscle around her inner core.

Bumblebee Blushes and slides his tongue all the way in licking and curling his tongue 

Moon Screams and moans loudly trying to escape from him " R-ratchet aha!~ Mmm! T-too much! Aha! Uhh feels so uhhn good!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"But why ahh Bee? You cannot possibly love me a human!" Clara whimpered out.

Ratchet then took out his tongue and smashed his lips to hers letting her taste herself.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bumblebee shakes his head " I love you with all my spark Clara I will show you how much" he back away and turns into his holo form

Moon Blushes and moans   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara had a nosebleed. He was so sexy and hot! Primus! Claras legs began to shake.

Ratchet then suckled with his tongue and teeth hickeys into her skin turning into hie holoform too.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk night  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bumblebee Growls and smirks " So beautiful ~"

Moon Blushes and Gasps " Ahh ratchet!"

“Bee you sexy hot autobot! Please mark my neck in hickeys!” Clara muttered out.

Ratchet took off all of her clothes and he nipped and suckled on her right nipple first.

Bumblebee pounces on her and bites and sucks on Clara's neck roughly 

Moon Blushes and Mews " R-ratchet .....ah"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Bee please! Ahh I can’t stand it! Now suckle on my breasts roughly too!” Clara moaned out.

Ratchet then made the other rosy bud harden and pop as well from his teeth after he moved onto that one too.

Bumblebee pins her arms down and sucks on her breasts roughly making then red and hardened

Moon Blushes and moans louder  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara moaned and mewled out as she arched her back as she was now completely naked.

Ratchet groaned as he began to dry hump her and grinded against her hips.

Moon gasps and let's out a low lewd moan " Ooohah!"

Bumblebee Growls and dry humped her hard  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“But this is taboo Bee! We’re not the same species!” Clara whimpered out.

Ratchet took out his shaft and he slid it in inside her as he began to thrusts.

Bumblebee pants and beeps " I don't care.....I love you so so so much! I need to take you now!" He slams into clara hard and fast

Moon gasps " O-ooh god!! Ratchet!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Going be back later   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Going out I mean   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
In class  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara cried as tears fell down her cheeks. His artificial sexy organ was hurting her inside as he broke her hymen.

Ratchet pumped and paced himself a little slower and gentler to not cause her any pain at all.

Moon moans and Mews gently as she Whimpers lovingly 

Bumblebee stopped worried and frightened " D-did I hurt you?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“It’s ok Bee! At first yes but now it’s ok! Please move inside me!” Clara moaned out.

Ratchet stroked her right cheek lovingly as he kissed her and he thrusted faster and deeper into her grunting.

Bumblebee nods and Thrusts hard and fast " Mm so tight~ So warm ~ Prumis ~"

Moon Blushes and throws her head back arching as she moans loudly " Ratchet!! Aha!~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Bee please! Primus your holoform is so hot and sexy!” Clara mewled feeling his chest.

Ratchet kissed and nibbled on her left ear as he grinded his hips against hers.

Bumblebee groans and Thrusts harder and faster digging as deep as he could inside her

Moon Blushes and moans loudly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara panted and she began whimpering in pure lust and bliss as she arched her back.

Ratchet went further and harder in until he humped her flower repeatedly nonstop.

Bumblebee went as hard as he could without breaking his mate 

Moon gasped and moaned " Ah! Ah! Ah! Aha ratchet! Ooh yes! More!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara climaxed her liquids all over his length moaning.

Ratchet orgasmed and overloaded his juices inside her growling.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bumblebee groans and slams into her hard climaxing deeply " CLARA!!"

Moon gasped and moaned cumming   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Bee please!" Clara mewled as she scratched his shoulders.

Ratchet slipped out of her and rested on his side bringing her closer to him.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bumblebee continues assaulting her insides lovingly pounding away at her flower 

Moon Blushes and cuddles  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Bee! Please! Thats enough! You fucked me way too hard big boy!" 

Ratchet nuzzled her neck as he lovingly sniffed at it marking her as his.


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee Groans and slows down and stops " Mm s-sorry clara"

Moon Blushes and gasps  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara sighed and pulled him out of her panting and breathing heavily.

Ratchet stroked her hair and even kissed it as well smelling the scent from it. Mmmm strawberries.

Bumblebee pants and Holds her close " You okay?"

Moon Blushes and smiles giggling  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara nodded yawning as she passed out snuggling against him for warmth.

Ratchet pulled some covers over them and pillows as he kept her in his arms and fell asleep.

Bumblebee smiles and Holds her close covering her up

Moon sleeps happily and peacefully

Bumblebee smiles and Holds her close covering her up

Moon sleeps happily and peacefully   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
See you in an hour ttyl   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk bye sis ! XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
In lunch   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hours later Clara woke up blushing beet and her side of the berth was wet. She had a wet dream of Bee. God was it hot or what? She thought.

Ratchet was back online and just content to watch his sparkmate sleep rubbing her hips.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bumblebee wakes up alittle " Mmm? Clara?"

Moon Whimpers alittle and moans   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"D-do not look at my s-side of the b-berth," Clara warned him blushing.

Ratchet smirked kissing her nose good morning.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bumblebee looks confused and looks " Mm?"

Moon Blushes and wakes up " Uuhn?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"I-I had a w-wet dream!" Clara stuttered embarrassedly as she flushed.

Ratchet said good morning sweetheart to her and smiles tenderly at her.

Bumblebee Blushes " A-are you still wet?"

Moon Blushes and smiles " G-good morning Ratchet ~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara nodded closing her eyes blushing looking away from him.

Ratchet purred and hummed nuzzling her affectionately.

Bumblebee Smirks and opens her legs wide hearing a squish sound

Moon Blushes and Giggles   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Bee please! Wh-what’re you gonna do?!” Clara whimpered out.

Ratchet asked her if she wanted any breakfast.

Bumblebee Smiles " Shhh my love I'm gonna clean you~♡" He gently licks Clara's pussy

Moon Blushes and smiles nodding happily " Please?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara elicited a long languid moan for him gripping the berth.

Ratchet nodded dressed her and himself and carried her out to the human kitchen.

Bumblebee Blushes and continues licking and sucking clara

Moon Blushes and smiles giggling   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara moaned and mewled out his name as she shuddered and twitched.

Ratchet set her down in a chair asking what she wanted for her breakfast.

Bumblebee cleans her lovingly as he kisses and nips at her pussy 

Moon smiles " Chocolate pancakes?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara screamed out his name in pure lust and pleasure.

Ratchet nodded as he started to make them saying, “you got it baby.”

Bumblebee stops and pulls away " Feel better?~"

Moon Blushes and smiles laughing alittle   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol it's okay and yay!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“No I should be asking to that! Do YOU feel better?!” Clara asked him pretending to be mad looking at the wall.

Ratchet pretty soon whipped up chocolate chip pancakes for her on a plate in no time at all.

Bumblebee makes clara look at him and stares at her " What's wrong?"

Moon Blushes and smiles " Thank you!" She kisses his cheek  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“My wet dream was with you and my fetish. You wearing white silk gloves on your hands and your gloved hands were caressing and touching and groping my body all over! Man it was hot!”

Ratchet sat down next to her and watched her eat them with a smile. He couldn’t eat human food. The only thing he could eat or drink was energon.

Bumblebee Blushes and Smirks " Is that what you want?~"

Moon Blushes and eats happily and Sighs sadly " I wish you could eat...I'd make you anything you'd want too"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“All over my body fuck yes!” Clara moaned out as she fantasized about it again.

Ratchet said he knows and that he wished he could as well.

Bumblebee Chuckles and goes to grab gloves and come back hovering over her

Moon smiles and kisses his cheek " I still love you tho~"

Clara shivered in excitement as she waited eagerly.

“I love you the most baby cakes,” Ratchet cooed to her.

Moon Blushes and smiles giggling lovingly 

Bumblebee gently strokes her neck down to her breasts with his gloved hands  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Bee! Ok yes! Fuck!” Clara moaned out wantonly for him.

Ratchet kissed her cheek still in his holoform. He loved her with all his spark.

Bumblebee smirks and slides his gloved hands down to her thighs and gently grips them

Moon Blushes and kisses his nose smirking " Tiny~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara was on cloud nine right now. She mewled for him more as she orgasmed. She told him to finger fuck her.

Ratchet told her to finish her pancakes as he just chuckled not quite knowing what she was saying.

Bumblebee Smirks and slams his gloved fingers inside her 

Moon Blushes and smiles giggling and finishes  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara arched her back gripping the berth as she the silky gloved fingers inside her. She whimpered.

Ratchet asked what she wanted to do now since he had free time on his hands.

Bumblebee gently pumps his gloved fingers saying Clara's name

Moon Blushes and plays with her hair " D-do...can I ask you something Ratchet?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara screamed out his name as her kegs quaked and twitched for him moaning.

Ratchet nodded and thought she was being cute and adorable right now.

Moon Blushes and Looks down afraid " W-would .....you have a baby with a human? A-a sparkling of your own?"

Bumblebee Blushed and pumped faster  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara mewled kissing his lips lovingly as she stroked his cheeks and climaxed.

Ratchet nodded and said with her he wanted a family of course no doubt.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Bumblebee Chuckles deeply smiling happily at clara " I love you"

Moon Blushes " ....I-I.....I want a baby"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sissy!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Mute and report Katie12345757!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
She's making wattpad block innocent people   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
7 people have lost EVERYTHING already!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
T^T  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok I did thanks  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara moaned because his fingers were still inside her.

Ratchet picked her up happily and nuzzled her happily.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No problem T^O

Bumblebee gently pulls them out spreading them wide as he did

Moon Blushes and smiles laughing happily   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Your turn   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara wanted him inside her so badly. She whimpered.

Ratchet hugged her and swung her arouns happily.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and smiles laughing happily as she hugs him

Bumblebee gently spreads her legs wide and slams into her

Clara squeaked and mewled out in lust and in pleasure.

Ratchet then set her down asking if she wanted to make Love right now.

Moon Blushes darker and nods gently kissing him 

Bumblebee smiles and Thrusts hard and fast  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara moaned out his name as she scratched his shoulders.

Ratchet brought her back to their room for some romping fun. 

Bumblebee Smirks and Thrusts faster and harder 

Moon Blushes and moans alittle   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara whimpered out his name even louder arching her back.

Ratchet set her down gently as he hovered over her and rammed himself inside her.

Bumblebee Groans and Growls gripping her hips and slams in and out of Clara's pussy harder and harder " Mmm clara! Fuck! Soo sexy!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara groaned out dirty things to him as her body began to shudder and quake.

Ratchet growled deeply as he thrusted harder and even rougher into her than ever before.

Moon Screams and moans in pleasure arching " Ratchet!"

Bumblebee Groans and Holds her close to him and fucks clara like an beast in heat  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara elicited one last big moan for him before releasing and was at her end.

Ratchet grinded and slammed his hips into hers fully and groaned.


End file.
